Finding Peace
by Phoenix-Sain
Summary: Rukia's family was killed and a few years later, what happens when she finds them, and they have all changed? R&R. New chappie coming soon. joint written by me and sannasain! enjoy!0
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hi everyone!!!!!!!! How are ya? Good... I do not own Naruto...-pouts- But I do own Empress Rukia Fury Phoenix...long name. I know...**

**This is the story of her and her horrible past of her family's demise... so yeah, enjoy...**

**_Blahblahblahblah- flashback_**

_blahblahblahblah inner- thoughts_

blahblahblahblah- regular

* * *

**_Rukia Fury was walking back to her village as the sky started to darken and an ominous feeling filled the air. She shuddered as a gust of wind blew around her, forcing her to wrap her jacket around her. She heard a shriek ring through the air. She gasped as she recognized the voice belonging to Kaiten. Rukia ran towards her village and skidded to a stop when she got there, dropping to her knees. Everything around her was covered in blood, and decapitated bodies were laying everywhere. _**

**_She quietly made her from house to house, to find every one of her family members and servants killed. "Kaiten, Yuru, Zhuoyun, Meishna, where are you?" She looked to her left as she heard footsteps. She jumped onto the roof near her and hid behind the chimney, peeking down as a group of people walked down the road, looking around. "Find the girls!"_**

**_She dared not to breathe as they came closer. She pressed her small figure against the brick more than it already was. She prayed to Kami that she would not be found and that her sisters were okay._**

**_"We have company." one of the men said._**

**_Rukia still didn't make a move and waited. She heard more footsteps, then a crash, and then a lot of weapons hit the wall or floor. Voices were heard but Rukia could not make out any of the words._**

**_"Your attempts are futile, your majesty." one of the men said. _**

**_Rukia's eyes widened as she turned her head to see her mother covered in her own blood. A final blow to the throat proved to be fatal as her body fell to the ground._**

**_"Spread out!" one of them men dressed in a black cloak with red clouds ordered._**

**_Rukia slid down the brick brought her knees to her chest and cried silently. _**

**_End Flashback._**

Rukia leaned against a tree outside the gates of Konoha. She was now 16, still searching for her sisters, with her maid, Yan'er. She sighed, pulling her hair back into a ponytail, along her blue-striped bangs to hang in front of her eye. "Let's go..." She walked up to the gate as two figures in dark clothes appeared." State your business." The first figure said. "I'm here to see the Hokage." The two figures stepped aside as the gates opened. Rukia held up part of her kimono and began walking towards the tower with Yan'er running behind here. "Your majesty, slow down."

Rukia knocked on the hokage's door, waiting for an answer. The door opened slowly as she walked inside. She walked in front of the desk and sat down. "Ah, Ms. Rukia Marasaki, I presume." Rukia nodded. "Well, Ms. Marasaki, we have a home prepared for you, and you start school in a couple of weeks." She stood up, nodded, and walked out towards the house she was staying in.

Rukia opened the door and looked around the rather small apartment. "Bleh, so bland." She walked into her room, taking off her kimono. She opened her suitcase and pulled out a white tank top and a pair of blue shorts as she started to undress herself. A blonde headed boy walked into the room, causing her to scream and run into the bathroom.

The blonde blushed and fell over.

_"Wow, she's prettier than Sakura-chan..."_ the blonde thought

"Sorry! The name's Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna be the number one hokage, believe it!!" Muffled Japanese was heard through the door. "Your majesty, don't use such foul words!" Naruto's eyes widened as Rukia walked out. "Wow, you're a--" She punched him in the stomach, forcing him through the wall. "Rukia Marasaki, nice to meet you...Naruto..."

Naruto sat up. "Wait, Marasaki? Do you know a Kaiten... or a girl named...uh...Yuru?"

"How do you know them?" Rukia asked picking the blonde up by the collar of his jacket.

"Kaiten-chan is kind of like my sister and Yuru-chan is one of the sensei's at the academy." he said trying to touch the ground with his feet.

"Where are they?" she asked putting him down.

"Right now they are at the academy." he said straightening out his orange collar.

She left without saying a word and wandered around Konoha for this so called 'Academy.' Rukia came up to a building where a lot of people where going around with their business. She took not of little genin's rushing around. She saw chuunin and jounin and villagers there but could not spot her sisters.

She came up to this one man with a scar on his face, who was smiling.

"Excuse me sir?" she asked.

"How may I help you?" he asked turning towards her.

"I'm looking of Kaiten and Yuru Marasaki." she told him with eyes full of hope.

"Right, they are in the building. Take your second left, then your first right, and the third door down to the left." he told her.

"Thank you." she said waving as she hurried into the academy.

She took the man's direction, her heart pounding abnormally. She took the first right, walking fast. She stopped at the third door, before sliding it open, it opened to reveal a tall green haired girl who had some headphones on. She wore a black jacket with long sleeves, but showed her naval. Under the jacket she had on a dark green tank top that came down the same length as the jacket. She had on tight blue jeans and normal black ninja sandals.

"Excuse me?" Rukia asked the person before her.

The green haired girl took of her headphones to listen to the girl.

"Do you know where Kaiten Marasaki is?" Rukia asked not looking away from the girl.

"Who's asking." the girl asked putting her left hand on her hip.

"Rukia." Rukia stated. She looked at her expression. Wide eyes, jaw hanging slightly open, and her eyes beginning to water.

"I thought you were killed." she whispered.

"Kaiten?" Rukia asked crying a little bit.

Before Rukia knew it, she was engulfed by her older sister's arms. Rukia wrapped her arms around her sisters waist and cried harder than when she saw her family and friends murdered.

Kaiten was also crying, but she wasn't making any sound. If there were any witnesses, they could tell they weren't going to let go for a while.

"Where's Yuru?" Rukia asked breaking the sounds of her sobs.

"Behind you." a voice said behind her.

Kaiten let her go to turn around to see her oldest sister standing before her. She now black hair that was now pulled up into a pony-tail, already it was down to her waist. She was wearing a white tank top with a grey over shirt, a dark green kunoichi skirt with grey skin-tight shorts. Her eyes where already producing tears as Rukia came into her arms.

Kaiten leaned against the wall wiping away the tears she had. She had a smile on the whole time.

Rukia never wanted these two to disappear out of her life every again. She had never been this happy in a long time. Yuru and Rukia soon broke their embrace and wiped away their own tears.

"Good to have you back kid." Kaiten joked patting her on the head.

"Where have you been lately?" Yuru asked her youngest sister.

"I've been with Yan'er even since the incident." she said leaning by Kaiten on the wall.

Kaiten patted Rukia on the head again and walked down the hall, putting her headphones back on. Rukia stared at her sisters retreating figure.

"Don't pay any attention to her. She never talks, almost never cried, rarely smiles, and always has that stupid music player with her. She's been like that since she was fifteen." Yuru said putting her arm around Rukia's shoulders. "Let me show you around your new home." she said pulling her little sister out of the building.

* * *

Rukia had already met a lot of people. She already met Naruto, but she met his team mates. Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Rukia couldn't help but be annoyed by the wannabe emo act the Uchiha was trying to pull. Sakura talked too much and gave her a headache. She met all the other genin, but barley paid attention to them. 

Yuru took Rukia to meet her and Kaiten's friends. They met a group of people at a large training field. There she met Sanna, Kit, Asha, Mietta, Kennia, Keidai, Farra, Sed, Kohaku, and Kakashi. There seemed to be a lot of people without family and a few of them even had demons sealed inside of them.

Asha remained her of Kaiten a little bit. They both had a demon, both had their family and friends killed, both were quiet, and both held their emotions in. Kit and Kohaku had the same story but where extremely hyper and loud.

* * *

"So...what do you guys do for fun around here?" Rukia asked, looking at her sister's and their friends. 

"Fight." Yuru replied sharpening a kunai.

"Who wants to fight?" Rukia challenged openly.

"You think you can take one of us?" Kaiten asked sitting in a tree with her eyes closed.

"Of course." Rukia replied putting her right hand on her hip.

"Then fill those words with actions." Kaiten said jumping out of her tree and landing in front of her.

"Cut it out Kaiten." Yuru said standing up.

Kaiten rolled her eyes and went back to her tree. Rukia just stood there.

"Chicken..." Rukia commented, throwing a kunai at Kaiten.

Kaiten pulled out a senbon, easily deflecting it. "Now you're in for it." She jumped down from the tree, punching Rukia into the ground.

"Kaiten, Rukia that's enough!" Yuru said, stepping in between them.

Rukia jumped forward, tackling Kaiten into the tree as Yuru disappeared. Kaiten kicked Rukia off of her sending her into the air. Yuru appeared in the air behind Rukia and grabbed her wrists. They both landed on the ground, Yuru holding back Rukia.

"Let go of me Yuru!" Rukia yelled.

"Let her go Yuru, it's not like she could do any _real _damage. You remember what father used to always say about her." Kaiten said standing by Asha smirking.

Rukia's eyes flashed red and silver, Yuru let her go.

"You always were the weakest out of all five of us. I don't know why I used to take punishment for you." Kaiten said pulling up five senbon.

Rukia clenched her fists and charged at her older sister. She threw a punch at Kaiten's face, but was easily blocked. A senbon hit Rukia's left arm, making it immobile. Rukia tried to kick her sister in the stomach, but a senbon hit her leg making it immobile. Before the younger sibling could do anything else, all of her limbs were immobile; she could only left her head.

"Why do you always beat me?" Rukia screamed at Kaiten.

"Emotion little sister. You didn't take into consideration about my specialty. You know my favorite and best weapon is the senbon. I could have easily killed you, but I only hit certain spots to make you immobile. Think things over before you put your thoughts in action." Kaiten said leaning against a tree.

Rukia was fuming by this time. Her eyes went back to normal and she was starting to get the feeling back into her limbs.

"Try not to get too mad, kid." the man called Mietta said pulling Rukia to her feet.

"How can I not get mad?" Rukia asked brushing some dirt off of her outfit.

"Like you sister said, emotions." he said going back to his friends.

Rukia watched as Yuru scolded Kaiten, same old sisters. Kaiten always being the rebel in the family, and always being scolded or punished. Kaiten found a sudden interest in the senbon she was holding. Yuru hit Kaiten in the shoulder, playfully, but still made her fall out of the tree. Kaiten let out a small laugh and sat down on the ground by Asha and Kit.

"Where is my welcome party?" a voice said behind Rukia.

"Meishna." Kaiten, Yuru, and Rukia whispered.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. This story is written by me and Sanna-Sain.**

**Review please!!!!!**

**yup u better review**

**or no cookies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Slumber Party and Surprise!

**Disclaimer: Myself or Sanna-Sain do not own Naruto, but we do own our characters! p**

**yup, me and sanna are back for another chapter! yay!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Recap: After finding most of her family, Rukia is happy to be back together, but when she see's Mieshan, will she go over the edge?**

"Mieshna!" Kaiten and Yuru exclaimed at the same time.

"Well, well, well, Rukia. I see you're still wearing that trashy outfit."

Rukia grolwed, pulling out a small vial and a bow and arrow.

"Rukia don't." Yuru said, walking towards her.

Rukia shot an arrow at Mieshna, as a hand grabbed it, breaking it in half.

Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke walked up to the group.

"YAHOOO! SLEEPOVER!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura beamed at him as she hit him over the head.

"owww..."

"A sleepover?" The five sisters asked simultaneously.

Hinata nodded."At my place, 9'o'clock."

* * *

Mieshna, Kaiten,Yuru and Rukia arrived Hinatat's house at 8'o'clock. Rukia stepped forward, knocking on the door. Hinata, confused, walked and opened the door.

"Guys, you're an hour early."

"Yeah, we wanted to help set up." Rukia said, following her sisters into the house.

"Well, the decorations are over there." Hinata said, pointing to a very large pile of ballons and streamers.

The four sisters walked over to the pile and began and Kaiten were blowing and hanging up the ballons and Yuru and Meishna were hanging streamers. Hinata was in the kitchen making cookies and putting sodas in the fridge.

_KNOCK.KNOCK.KNOCK._

Hinata walked over to the door and opened it slightly."Zhuoyun!!"

The fours sister's heads popped up at the name of their fifth sister.

* * *

**Read and review**

**Short story I know...**

**Sanna didnt want to help!**

**p**

**and i dont feel so good, so yeah, i decided to do a shorter story..**

**If you have any ideas for a new chapter or story comment me and tell your ideas!**

**CiaoPhoenix-Sain.**


End file.
